


Oh Happy Day

by SLong1118



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLong1118/pseuds/SLong1118
Summary: It's Mildred's birthday and Gwendolyn is PREPARED.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 28
Kudos: 157





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aghramochroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghramochroi/gifts).



> WIP requested by yourtypicalfangirl. Hope you like it so far. More to come soon. ;)
> 
> Send prompts and requests to me here or at Tumblr.  
> Tumblr: elephantlover1118

Her birthday fell on a Saturday this year, Mildred knew. She had never been one to have a huge celebration for her birthday, as she was often in a foster home with foster parents that just didn’t care enough about her to give a damn. But this birthday she had Gwendolyn, the ultimate birthday gift. As she wearily woke up that morning, she had no idea what to expect from the day now that she was with her lover. 

The first thing she noticed other than how bright the sun was as it came into the room, meaning she had slept in, was the smell of blueberry pancakes: her favorite. As she rubbed her eyes to greet the day, she looked to her bedside table, noticing for the first time the balloons that had been tied to her bedside lamp. She smiled sweetly, gently rising from the bed to pull her morning robe around her pajamas. 

As she padded to the kitchen and the delicious smell grew stronger, she spotted a bouquet of orange daisies where her plate at the table would normally go. She leaned down to smell them as she approached, her responding sigh alerting Gwendolyn to her presence. 

“Good morning birthday girl,” Gwendolyn greeted, turning around to face her with a smile and a soft kiss. “We have on the menu today blueberry pancakes with fresh maple syrup, along with any leftover danishes you’d like to have.” She turned back to the stovetop to flip the pancakes onto a plate and turned off the burner. 

“Gwendolyn, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me, honestly,” Mildred began. Gwendolyn smirked at her then, a suspicious look in her eye. “Mildred, darling, it is my PLEASURE to do these little things for you on your special day. Please, let me spoil you a little. And by the way, I’m just getting started. We have a whole day full of excitement planned, so you may want to prepare yourself now,” she stated with a wink. Mildred stood in her place, stunned to silence. She didn’t really know how to respond to this kind of attention. She’d never had anyone want to do any of this for her. She decided to take a seat at the table, noticing a card on the flowers for the first time. “To my darling Mildred: Wishes for the happiest of birthdays. Here’s to many more together. With all my love- G.” 

Mildred smiled and moved the flowers to the center of the table. As soon as she did, a heaping plate of breakfast took their place. Mildred smiled up at Gwendolyn in thanks, and excitedly picked up her silverware to dive in. She ate, looking up at Gwendolyn who was making her own plate, sitting down across from her at the table. 

“What kind of things did you have in mind, sweetheart,” Mildred pressed in between bites. Gwendolyn only shook her head in response, that suspicious look back in her eyes. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to discover as we go. The only thing I’ll tell you is to eat up. We’ll probably be too busy to eat for a while.” Mildred visibly grimaced. Too busy to eat? What on Earth would they be doing all day? Gwendolyn caught her face falling and reached out a hand to the middle of the table, offering for it to be held. Mildred responded by placing her hand into it, relaxing a bit at the touch.

“Mildred, do you trust me?” Mildred nodded eagerly in response. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she trusted Gwendolyn with her whole heart. 

“Okay then. So, trust that I have only fun and happy events planned, alright? You’re going to have the best day, just you wait.”

Mildred nodded hesitantly, Gwendolyn’s words further relaxing her anxious thoughts. As she ate, Gwendolyn read her the highlights from that morning’s paper, both relaxing in each other’s company. 

Once the two had finished breakfast, Gwendolyn picked up both of their plates with a kiss. “You should go get dressed. We’re running a little behind this morning. No need to worry, just dress with haste. Be sure to wear something you don’t mind getting a little messy in.” Mildred nodded her understanding, standing up quickly from the table and making her way into the bedroom to rush through her morning routine. She wondered where Gwendolyn had planned but trusted in her partner to plan something special. 

She picked out an old dress from the back of her closet, one that she had stopped wearing ages ago due to its tattered hems but kept for yardwork, housework, and the like. After she was satisfied with her choice, had her hair up in its signature coif, she emerged from the bedroom to an awaiting Gwendolyn. 

“Why have I never seen that dress? It looks lovely on you,’ she admired with a kiss. 

“This worn out old thing? I only save it for times when I know I’m going to be doing something where I might get dirty. The hems are atrocious, Gwendolyn.” 

Gwendolyn chuckled in response. Typical Mildred, focusing in on the hems of a garment instead of the overall look of the outfit. It fit her well in all the right places, and Gwendolyn would be happy to admire the view all day long. 

“Well regardless, you look radiant. Are you ready for your first adventure?” Mildred nodded hesitantly as Gwendolyn grabbed her keys. This was going to be a long car ride.


	2. Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First stop- shoe repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get you guys through the weekend. This took me FOREVER to come up with. Enjoy.

They drove for what seemed like ages, Mildred thought. But it had really only been about 45 minutes in reality. When the finally stopped, it was outside an old rundown cobbler’s shop downtown. Mildred was puzzled. Why had Gwendolyn brought them here? 

“Well, here we are. Ready?” Gwendolyn said, unbuckling her seatbelt and motioning for Mildred to follow suit. Once they were both out of the car, Gwendolyn led them to the entrance of the cobbler’s shop, opening the door and signaling for Mildred to enter. Gwendolyn followed behind her; the door slamming shut behind them. Mildred couldn’t help but look around. There were shoes and polishes littering the store. Were they here to buy her a new pair of shoes, perhaps?

As Mildred’s thoughts wandered, a large surly man emerged from the back of the store. “Good morning ladies. How is it I can help you today?”

Mildred looked to Gwendolyn with an unsteady look. Gwendolyn smiled at her nervous partner, clearing her throat before saying, “We’re here to purchase your pink triangle special, please.”

The man nodded, turning around to head to the back of the store and motioning for the women to follow him. The went through the stock room all the way to the back of the building. As they approached the back wall of the store, littered with old bookshelves, Mildred got more and more confused. Who was this man? Why were they here? Why had they been led to the very back of the store? She started to panic then.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask Gwendolyn what was going on, the man approached a painting on the wall that Mildred had only just then noticed. She was shocked when it opened like a door to reveal a safe combination behind it. She watched as the man turned the dial to the left, then back to the right, and then back to the left again. The safe door opened to reveal a stack of old books. Mildred tilted her head in confusion. Who would keep old books in a safe? She didn’t think this long, however. The man quickly reached into the safe to pull out the books, and she heard a strange unlatching noise. As she looked around, she noticed that one of the bookcases on the wall had shifted to reveal an opening to a stairwell. 

“Just follow the staircase all the way down to the door. Knock and someone will come and greet you ladies.”

Gwendolyn nodded, grabbing Mildred’s hand and heading to the staircase. Mildred hesitantly followed Gwendolyn down the stairs, her hands beginning to shake from the uncertainty.

“Relax darling. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just trust me,” Gwendolyn reassured with a squeeze of her hand. They stepped off the bottom step and were met with a short hallway with a single door at the end. Gwendolyn smiled at Mildred and reached her fist out to knock on the door. She knocked three times, paused, three more times, paused, and finally another three times before the little window on the door opened. 

“Password?” the strange voice asked. 

“Greta Garbo,” Gwendolyn answered. The door clicked open then, and a strange woman in all black ushered them in the door and let it quickly close behind them.

“Welcome ladies. Please enjoy your visit,” the lady said, parting the curtains in the doorway to reveal a bar like scene bustling with people. As Mildred’s eyes adjusted, she noticed that most of the people were women, although she spotted to be what looked like a few men scattered about. Most of the women were chatting, some of them holding hands and even kissing. She felt Gwendolyn squeeze her hand and turned her head to look at the redhead.

“What is this place Gwendolyn?”

“This is a lesbian speakeasy, Mildred. Welcome to the gay underground.”


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred gets a little jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife took me to painting with a twist for my last birthday. It was totally awesome. So just imagine this is an old-timey, lesbian version of that. 
> 
> Tried to do as much research as I could for this fic. Did you know paper towels were invented in 1931? Who knew?!?!

Mildred couldn’t believe it. Gwendolyn had taken her to another gay bar. Albeit she was more comfortable with the idea now that she had been with Gwendolyn for some time, but she was still shocked. And a speakeasy? She didn’t realize there were any still in operation once prohibition ended. 

“I’m sorry, this is a what?”

Gwendolyn laughed. “It’s a lesbian underground bar. They converted it over from an old abandoned speakeasy a few years back. I used to come here quite a bit back, well, before you. I figured your birthday was a good time to introduce you to the scene. Feel free to have a look around. Nowhere is off limits. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and remember- I’m not going anywhere.”

Mildred nodded, still shocked at the events of the last few minutes. She took a moment to look around, then. She saw couples dancing near the stage in the front, bodies littering the floor. She turned to look at the bar, crowded with people dressed to the nines. Dressed to the nines… why had Gwendolyn asked her to dress in rags?

“Gwendolyn, I’m terribly underdressed.”

Gwendolyn laughed. “No darling. You’re perfect. Come on, let me show you why we’re here.” She grabbed Mildred’s hand and led her back down the hallway behind the bar. She heard voices coming from various rooms. The first room they passed sounded like they were discussing some book, like a book club of sorts. The next few rooms were empty until Gwendolyn led them to the fifth room down the hall. She opened the door to a group of women all sitting around with aprons on and canvases in front of them. Mildred noticed two canvases and paint sets were empty and assumed they were for them. 

Sure enough, Gwendolyn led them to the empty spots, saying hello to people she recognized along the way. Mildred smiled at her sociability, nodding politely herself as she took her seat.

“I thought it would be nice to take an art class with you here, get our hands dirty and have something nice to hang in the house.”

Mildred smiled. It really was a perfect way to spend the day. She looked at her supplies, trying to remember from her childhood how to use all of the different types of paintbrushes. One of her foster parents had actually been an artist. She used to watch him paint various masterpieces and learned a little about how to paint from it. But that had been over 30 years ago, and as Mildred looked at all of her brush options, she began to feel overwhelmed. 

Gwendolyn watched Mildred closely as she took in her surroundings. She noticed as she became overwhelmed and reached a hand out to place it on her arm gently. “Darling, don’t fret over all of that. They will show us step by step what to do, alright?”  
Mildred nodded in response. She would have to trust Gwendolyn and trust their instructor, who had just walked into the room with arms full of supplies. 

“Good afternoon ladies. I’m Margaret but all my friends call me Margo. We ready to get messy?”

Many of the women cheered, raising their glasses from the bar in salute. Margo smiled. “Alrighty then. Let’s go around the room quickly so we all know each other’s names and we’ll get started. Let’s start here on the right. What’s your name?”  
As the women all began to introduce themselves, Mildred began to relax. It was nice to be able to put names to faces, it always calmed her nerves. It reminded her of being taken to a new foster home when she would be sat at the dining table and introduced to the various members of the house. Learning names meant they were no longer strangers to each other, and it always helped her feel a little bit like she was a member of the family. 

“My name is Gwendolyn Briggs. I’m here with my girlfriend, Mildred. Mildred darling, would you like to go?”

Mildred nodded eagerly. “My name is Mildred Ratched, nice to meet you all.”

Gwendolyn smiled at her, earning a smile back in response. 

“Thank you everyone. Welcome to all the new ladies here today, and hello again to all you familiar faces. Let’s start by picking up the Cerulean Blue and squeezing out a quarter size amount on your pallets….”

As Margo began, Gwendolyn couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Mildred. She was raptly paying attention, following each step as soon as it was announced. It warmed her heart to see her lover so wrapped up in and passionate about something. She flicked her attention back to Margo and noticed she had fallen a few steps behind. She sighed, rushing to catch herself up. She didn’t realize that her loud sigh had caught Margo’s attention. 

“Gwen my dear, do you need me to go back?”

Gwendolyn nodded shyly, “Please. I haven’t started my flower petals yet. I got... distracted, sorry.”

Margo smiled kindly. “The rest of you keep painting in the flower petals like I showed you. Gwen, let me come see what you’ve got.”

She stood behind Gwendolyn, her long black hair brushing Gwendolyn’s shoulder. Mildred observed them, a sour feeling growing deep in the pit of her stomach. She saw as Margo guided Gwendolyn’s paintbrush in gentle patterns across the canvas, whispering the steps to her in their enclosed little bubble. Mildred began to boil in jealousy, not realizing that her paint bottle was open in her hand. As she watched them, she unconsciously began to squeeze the bottle until it splattered all over her dress. She squealed at the mess, trying to dab at her dress with the small art cloths that were provided. Margo and Gwendolyn looked up and immediately rushed over to Mildred. But by then, Mildred had already stood up, wiping erratically at her outfit in frustration. 

“Mildred, let me help you,” Gwendolyn offered. She was met with a frustrated grunt. “No, no. Just…. Where is the restroom?”

Margo responded. “Exit the door and go right. Third door on the left. You shouldn’t miss it. But here, take this with you.” She motioned to the front and grabbed her mineral spirits. “This should get the paint out of the fabric. Then soap and water after, ok?”  
Mildred nodded, rushing past everyone to find the restroom.

Gwendolyn stared after her, letting a short moment pass before muttering, “I should go help. Excuse me ladies.”

When Gwendolyn entered the restroom, she was met with a pile of used paper towels and a softly crying Mildred slumped to the ground in the corner.

“Oh darling, here let me help you.” She offered. 

“NO! I’ve got it!” Mildred huffed in response. Gwendolyn took a step backs, hands raised in the air in defeat. 

“Okay, okay. At least let me get you some more paper towels,” she said as she reached into the bathroom closet to pull out a brand-new roll. “Here,” she said gently as she slowly approached Mildred. Mildred allowed her to get close enough, and soon she was dabbing at the fabric herself.

“Want to tell me what this is all about?” Gwendolyn gently prodded. Mildred took a deep breath in, her voice wavering as she replied, “It was an accident...”

Gwendolyn smiled softly, “I know it was, darling. But why are you crying? Is it because of this dress? We can get you a new one…” 

Mildred shook her head, frustratingly giving up on the removal of the paint from her frock. 

“Darling, I need you to talk to me. Why are you in here on the floor in tears?”

Mildred muttered something under her breath. 

“I’m sorry darling, what was that?”

“I SAID just go back to your devoted Margo and leave me to finish cleaning this up.”

Gwendolyn stopped her motions for a second, the anger in Mildred’s tone catching her off guard. She nodded her understanding and restarted her ministrations on the dress.

“I see. And are you saying I would rather be in there with Margo than in here with you, Mildred?”

Mildred nodded angrily, finding new energy in her anger and getting up off the floor. 

“Mildred…darling. I’ve known Margo for almost 20 years. We’ve been friends for a long time. Nothing has ever happened between us and nothing ever will happen between us. Margo is married, love.”

Mildred had to do a double take. Married? But she thought… “Margo’s not a lesbian?”

Gwendolyn laughed softly, “No, she is. But she’s been with her partner since… long before I ever knew them. They aren’t able to legally get married of course, but they’re each other’s wives for all intents and purposes.”

Mildred nodded slowly. Of course Margo was taken. She HAD thought she noticed a ring. She shook her head in disbelief, mostly disappointed in herself. Jealousy was not an emotion she was all that familiar with, but when she felt it, it was strong.   
“I’m so sorry Gwendolyn, I thought the two of you…”

“Dated? No, darling. Nothing of the sort. And regardless, even if we had gone out once upon a time, you know that I’m here with you, right? I’m committed to this, to you, Mildred. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I was hoping today would help shine a light on how much I care. Looks like I ruined that…”

Mildred reached out softly, her hand landing on Gwendolyn’s arm. “No, this is all my fault. I’m so sorry. I just saw the two of you and let my mind wander. Don’t let my silly bout of jealousy ruin our day. Come on,” she said, grabbing Gwendolyn’s hand and tugging gently. “Let’s go finish painting those flowers.”

Gwendolyn smiled in response, dropping a quick kiss to Mildred’s cheek. “Sure, but first let’s get a drink.”


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Gwendolyn take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter while I get some work done. Hope it keeps you reading. The good stuff will be either next chapter or the one directly following. ;)

As they saddled up to the bar, Mildred had a chance to have another look around the main room. There was a stage at the far side with some billiard tables set up in front of it. There were a few dart boards littered around the place, with one being obviously broken. Mildred smiled as she spotted various posters of Hollywood actors spread out around the bar. She spotted a few familiar faces- Rock Hudson, and Greta Garbo to name a few, and many others she didn’t recognize: Most being pinups. 

She watched as Gwendolyn got comfortable, becoming chummy with the bartender in a matter of minutes. She wasn’t sure if they had known each other before but it sure did seem like it by the way they were chatting. She smiled. Gwendolyn was so easy to befriend she wouldn’t be surprised if they had just met that very minute and just hit it off. She watched as Gwendolyn socialized with ease and wished she had an easier time relating to people. This thought took her all the way to her childhood. As she zoned out, Gwendolyn happened to look over and notice that she was drifting off into space.

She came to from a gently hand on her arm. “I got you a gin and tonic, I hope that’s alright.” Mildred simply nodded in response, still unable to form words from her reverie.   
“Are you alright darling?” Gwendolyn asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Yes sweetheart. Just admiring you, that’s all,” Mildred smoothed over with a wink. Gwendolyn chuckled, knowing it was a lie but letting it go. Gwendolyn smiled as the bar tender came back with their drinks, taking hers and motioning for Mildred to do the same. 

“Here’s to a wonderful day, night, and future, darling.” Mildred smiled widely and brought her glass up to clink with Gwendolyn’s. They maintained eye contact as they took their first sip. 

“Would you like to go back to painting, darling, or would you rather dance?”

Mildred took a second to ponder the options. She really wanted to give the painting a second chance, but the opportunity to openly dance with Gwendolyn was appealing to her. 

“Can we do both? Finish painting and then come back out to dance?”

Gwendolyn smiled wildly. “Of course. Whatever the birthday girl wants, we will do.” She smiled softly at Mildred before grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the hallway where the class was still being held.

“Now remember, no one in there will judge you for needing to have a break, ok? We’ll just pick up where we left off and be fine.”

Mildred nodded her understanding. “You sure we won’t get side eyes for leaving?”

Just then the door opened, and two women stumbled out of the art class, clearly inebriated. “Hey guuuuuuuuys. Missed you in there. We’re going to the bar, ya want anything?”

Gwendolyn simply raised her eyebrow, sufficiently answering Mildred’s question with the display. “No thank you ladies. We have our own,” she said, raising her glass to the other women’s eye level. 

“Your lossssss then. Come one Bea, there’s a bottle of scotch calling my name.”

Gwendolyn grabbed the door from the woman, holding it open for Mildred to walk through. Mildred nodded in thanks, gently stroking her hand across Gwendolyn’s arm as she passed. 

“Welcome back ladies. I really hope you got the paint out of our dress. We just released for a break, so if you want, I can get you caught up really quickly and then we can get going again?”

Gwendolyn smiled, letting Mildred take the lead. “Of course Margo. I’m excited to get back to it. Unfortunately, I think this dress has seen the last of daylight for a while.” She said, pointing to the obvious stain in the skirt. 

“Well that’s a shame since it looks so nice on ya. But hey, it’s just a dress, right?”

Mildred nodded eagerly, sitting back in her chair to await instruction.


	5. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred gets her dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short guys. I write them during work and I've been slammed lately. I figured it would be better to just write a little as I go and keep your guys reading vs going forever without an update. So here you go. Just a little ficlet to keep you going until the good stuff.

The class took about another hour and they had paintings of beautiful flowers to take home with them. As they set aside their artwork to dry, Gwendolyn couldn’t help but notice the beaming pride on Mildred’s face at her resulting masterpiece. She really was a natural at this and Gwendolyn took a mental note to ask Mildred about it later.

“Now that we’re done here, I do believe I owe you a dance Ms. Ratched,” Gwendolyn teased.

Mildred turned around to her, a large smile adorning her face. “I do believe you’re correct, Ms. Briggs. Lead the way,” she said, holding out her hand daintily. Gwendolyn was quick to kiss it, earning a giggle from Mildred, and taking it in hers.

“Thanks again Margo, see you around!” Gwendolyn waved as they headed back out to the main room.

Gwendolyn all but tugged Mildred into the ballroom, eager to get a chance to dance with the woman. As they approached, Gwendolyn made a pit stop by the juke box to make sure a slow song played. Gwendolyn, satisfied with her choice, led Mildred to the floor and pulled her body flush against her so there was no space between them, and started to sway.

**_Long ago and far away, I dreamed a dream one day_ **

**_And now that dream is here beside me_ **

**_Long the skies were overcast but now the clouds have passed_ **

**_You're here at last_ **

Mildred listened to the words of the song chose by Gwendolyn, clinging tightly to her as she let the feeling of deep love pass over her.

**_Chills run up and down my spine, Aladdin's lamp is mine_ **

**_The dream I dreamed was not denied me_ **

**_Just one look and then I knew_ **

**_That all I longed for long ago was you_ **

Mildred looked up then at Gwendolyn, who had soft tears in her eyes. Mildred wiped her eyes gently, pressing a gentle kiss to Gwendolyn’s cheek.

_**Chills run up and down my spine, Aladdin's lamp is mine** _

_**The dream I dreamed was not denied me** _

_**Just one look and then I knew** _

_**That all I longed for long ago was you** _

By the time the song ended, the two were kissing heavily on the dance floor, not at all bothered by the company around them, knowing they were in a safe space. Gwendolyn had her hands around Mildred’s waist, with Mildred’s arms over her shoulders. They eventually parted, Gwendolyn resting her forehead against Mildred’s.

“You ready to get out of here?” Gwendolyn asked, giving Mildred a soft kiss.

“Are we going home?” Mildred responded.

“No ma’am. More adventures are to be had. Well, really just one more.”

Mildred smiled and nodded. “Then let’s go. Lead the way.”


End file.
